Question 96 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 96 from The Impossible Quiz Book is the forty-sixth question of Chapter 2, and the sixteenth of twenty questions that belong in the final strech of the game, inspired by Modern video games. In this particular occasion, we take a look at a scene inspired by the PS3-exclusive video game "Heavy Rain", released earlier in the same year than this Chapter of the Book, in 2010. The scenario take place in the middle of a mall, where the event that led to the original game's main plot took place. You're behind the protagonist, Ethan Mars (the guy with the blue jumper), who is looking at the screen over his shoulder; there are also many characters from other video games making cameos in here, all of them clickable, as well as the question's task in red letters, "Find Jason!", which will disappear shortly afterwards. Needless to say, you have to find Jason, who is Ethan's elder son in the referenced game. None of the faces present on screen seem to be him, though: there is a female character from "The Sims" (characterised by the green gem over her head), some guy with a top hat, Splapp (the Worm with the sword perforating his skull, from Splapp-Me-Do's "Worms" comics), the Pokémon Diglett, some bald short fat man with tie and shirt, and Frank. There's also a ring like those of the "Sonic the Hedgehog" video games, a yellow cube with a question mark on it like those from the "Mario" games, and a can. Eventually you will find out that all of these options are incorrect, which can only mean one thing: Jason might not even be in the mall anymore. Something you might not know about the game is that the mall scene also consisted of Ethan losing track of his son and having to look out for him. This specific part had the player repeatedly pressing the "X" button on the PS3 controller to make him call the name of his son. This is no different: you have to repeatedly press the "X" key on your keyboard, which will make Ethan yell "JASON!!" every time you press it, just like in the original game. And even if you haven't heard about "Heavy Rain", you have no excuse for not knowing this, since the beginning of this Chapter's intro featured a small Chris icon in the bottom left corner of the screen telling you to "Press S to skip" (the intro), and to "Press X to Jason"! Sure, you would hear "Jason" during the intro if you pressed the button, but there would really be no point in that if you weren't going to be asked this question! Following these instructions, repeatedly press "X" on your keyboard. This will make Ethan call out Jason's name a total of 10 times, his voice becoming more mangled and twisted everytime you press it. Eventually, you will see Jason finally appearing outside of the mall holding a red balloon, right before being ran over and killed by a car (SPOILER: just like in the original game!), as his father mumbles his name one last time before fainting. A sign will come up right above the entrance, containing the message: "Jason was hit by a CAR!!!", and shortly afterwards you'll move on with your own personal matters. Trivia *Aside from the aforementioned characters present in the mall, the walls have some other video game references painted on them, namely: **Pac-Man eating some pellets, about to bump into one of the ghosts. **A graffiti that says "Dingodile woz ere" (Dingodile was here, referencing a character from one of the Crash Bandicoot games), followed by another one that says "So woz Conker" (so was Conker, possibly referencing the titular character of "Conker's Bad Fur Day"). **A graffiti drawing of the Triforce, from the Zelda video game series. **Kirby, swallowing the smiling face of a cat. **A light blue oval with its paint wearing off, referencing the "Portal" games. *The Credits section of the game reveals that Ethan's "JASON!!" screams from this question were provided by one of Splapp's friends, called David Rattigan. Category: Questions Category: The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 2 Category:Keyboard Questions